


The Moment My Heart Flinched

by oncelfcaratstay



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncelfcaratstay/pseuds/oncelfcaratstay
Summary: From their first meeting and beyond, Yesung always made Kyuhyun’s heart flinch and he wouldn’t have it any other way.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Moment My Heart Flinched

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! oncelfcaratstay here! This was supposed to be posted on Yesung’s birthday but certain things happened and so I was late ehehe. Honestly though, writing this story made me realize that fluff is not my genre, my angst is only slightly better but still dismal, I have zero idea about comedy and that my writing skill has really dwindled over the years AHAHAHHA Anyways, I hope you still enjoy this story somehow! Also, if you want you can find me on twitter as @oncelfcaratstay, please don’t be shy to talk to me!
> 
> Belated Happy Birthday Yesung! Also, please stream Kyuhyun’s The Moment When My Heart Flinched! I recommend that you use it as background music while reading this fic to increase the feels!

**[The Moment My Heart Flinched]**

_In what words should I express it?_

_Will you know it?_

_How should I put my heart into it?_

_So that it will be conveyed to you..._

_I’ve been staring all day_

_I’m spending the same everyday_

He couldn’t help it, his eyes would always stray to his husky voiced hyung especially now that he was wearing that sexy choker.

Yesung in a choker would always be too much for him. That neck by itself was already tempting on days it was bare but put a choker on it and everytime Yesung spoke had Kyuhyun’s control tested.

‘Ah, what would I give to be the one to mark that neck…’

“And so I said- hey, Kyu? Is something wrong? You’ve been quiet. Am I boring you?” the quick-fire questions directed at him snapped Kyuhyun out of his slowly spiraling downward thoughts.

“And so you said what hyung? I was listening, don't worry” Kyuhyun smiled mischievously at the older, praising his genius brain for being able to multitask but also mentally berating himself for letting his thoughts (and eyes) wander. Again. Not like it’s the first time but - 

‘Cho Kyuhyun focus! Now is not the time to be distracted by hyung in a choker, you’re in a concert dammit!’ Right now it was Ryeowook’s solo stage and the background music of The Little Prince and Ryeowook’s sweet voice drifted through air, making it feel more romantic somehow or was it just Kyuhyun?

Yesung’s concerned gaze turned into a mildly annoyed one when he somehow figured out that Kyuhyun wasn’t even listening to his ramble.

“Aish, you won’t even listen to me properly, you brat!” Yesung scolded pushing Kyuhyun lightly, making Kyuhyun laugh because a small pout appeared on the older’s lips as he huffed angrily.

Just then, a stylist decided to give Yesung his finishing touches, probably saving Kyuhyun from his hyung’s wrath.

The stylist's entrance made them lapse into silence and Kyuhyun used it as a chance to go back to staring at Yesung.

He’d never admit it but Cho Kyuhyun was always staring at his Yesung hyung.

Not just during those selcas where he’d tease Yesung by giving him side eye looks but whenever he felt like no one was watching him.

Everytime, every schedule he either stared at Yesung, glanced at him as much as unsuspiciously possible or did whatever he could to get an excuse to touch him. 

And honestly, if he had a choice he was fine with just staring at Yesung for the rest of his life, his beautiful hyung’s face and body and his antics were as interesting as a game for Kyuhyun.

Suddenly the stylist’s movement caught Kyuhyun’s eye. Seeing how Yesung closed his eyes like an angel as make up was applied and that girl even touching up Yesung’s neck and lips made Kyuhyun want to growl but he restrained himself. 

This is why he hated Yesung’s kindness at times. His hyung was too accepting of touches and was too touchy at the same time. He hated everyone who touched his hyung and was touched by his hyung. He hated it but he didn’t have a say after all. Yesung wasn’t his at all.

Instead of bursting however, he took a picture of Yesung, the snap of the camera shutter making Yesung open his eyes in surprise and even the stylist paused for a moment before shrugging and leaving after finishing touches.

“You’re taking pictures of me or is that a selca? At this time? Have you been infected by me,my dear roommate?” Yesung’s initial frown turned into a smile as he spotted Kyuhyun’s light blush at the loud sound of the shutter going off.

“I’m still not as bad as you hyung. And who says I don’t take a lot of selcas myself?” Kyuhyun’s traitorous heart flinched again. teased but inside he was thankful that his burst camera option had only one shutter sound, otherwise his hyung would have found out how many pictures he took of him at that single moment. 

The small smile Yesung had that wasn’t wiped from his face told him that his Hyung didn’t believe him one bit though. 

🎶I am tamed by you...So I can’t see anyone else...🎶

Wow, was even Ryeowook’s song telling him how whipped he is? Unbelievable.

“Put away your phone Kyu-ah, Wookie’s ending soon.” Yesung twitched as the bratty maknae answered with an “I know” and barely missed the older’s small fist as he muttered a curse word at him.

Kyuhyun followed the command though, putting away his phone while his mind briefly thought about intending on sorting out the pictures later.

God, if anyone found out about Kyuhyun’s massive collection of candid Yesung pics he collected through the years, they’d call him an obsessive sasaeng. He practically had a couple of phones with a large folder dedicated to the older only. For every event he had with Yesung he had a couple of hand-picked pics saved in his phone. The pictures all conveying the same thing:

How Yesung looked like through Kyuhyun’s eyes.

The sudden silence signalled the end of The Little Prince and then having Ryeowook come into his position between Yesung and Kyuhyun for Dorothy made Kyuhyun mentally give himself a shake though.

‘Get a grip, idiot. You have a concert to do.’ Just then the music started and Kyuhyun let himself get lost in the music once more, opening his mouth to start singing Dorothy.

_It’s becoming a burden in my heart_

_Thinking you’ll run away_

_Just being together right now,_

_I thought it was enough_

_But it’s growing even bigger_

_The feelings I have towards you_

_I want to tell you now_

If he had a chance and a choice, he would give in to his obsessive and possessive side completely. 

He’d sometimes have this weird urge to lock Yesung up and keep him far away from the grabby hands of other people who also wanted his hyung, keep him safe from the hurtful words and actions of antis, from his hyung’s own overthinking, insomniac mind. 

Sometimes the want was just too tempting to follow. 

The want to just completely own Yesung no matter what he’d have to do. 

But that’ll just make Yesung run away from him. And that’s the last thing he’d ever want.

He’d rather keep it all hidden than having Yesung run away from him and having his small part of Yesung taken away from him completely. 

At first, he thought it was better to just keep Yesung at arms length away from him. To just accept his hyung’s affections freely and without malice.

That just being by Yesung’s side as Super Junior’s Maknae was enough.

He couldn’t be more wrong. 

Seeing how the other Hyungs’ interacted with Yesung, how he treated them all with the same brand of affection of kisses, hugs and philtrum attacks made Kyuhyun crave more.

Suddenly, just being a maknae didn’t feel right anymore. He didn’t want to be just one of Yesung’s beloved cute dongsaeng anymore. 

Of course with his genius brain, Kyuhyun knew he had to change tactics.

While he was in the army, he saw how Hyukjae kept on teasing Yesung and while he was loath to admit it, that teasing tactic was effective in keeping his hyung’s attention. So he decided to become Jerry number 2. 

At the same time, he also saw how Ryeowook and Donghae got his hyung’s affection by being cute and affectionate. That even Siwon being all touchy also made Yesung return the affection two-fold. He had to balance the teasing and the affection, otherwise he’d just end up as one of his hyung’s dongsaengs again.

The great Cho Kyuhyun reduced to this cowardly love-sick fool that couldn’t even express his feelings other than pushing and pulling one of the craziest, weirdest person in the world, how low have the mighty fallen.

He’d tease when he had the chance, back up Hyukjae when he was on his teasing agenda yet when he sensed Yesung was becoming annoyed for real, he’d change tactics and hold his Yesung hyung to prevent him from murdering anyone, bonus of even getting to hold those lovely small hands to prevent him from punching anyone namely Hyukjae.

Still it wasn’t enough.

The more he teased his hyung, hugged his hyung, stared at his hyung, the more the feeling seemed to grow more and even deeper. 

His heart kept on flinching with every move his Yesung made, his resolve growing weaker. 

His hyung who seemed to just grow even younger and more beautiful as time passed by. 

He wanted to be the one to always be with his hyung.

He wanted to be the one that woke up next to his hyung in the morning.

He wanted to be the one who was allowed to stay by his hyung’s side always

He wanted his Yesung hyung to be HIS.

_I’m in love with you_

_Since a long time before_

_Ever since I first saw you until now_

_My heart flinched at you for a moment_

_Since then my world changed_

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t know when he fell in love with Yesung.

He had no doubt it was when he first set his eyes on him, the then young boy who was already legendary in the company for having an artistic voice that made you feel deep emotions.

Yesung. Artistic Voice.

What an understatement. 

Yesung wasn’t the most handsome man he’d ever seen but something attracted Kyuhyun’s eyes to him as soon as he set his eyes on him. 

The dark, mysterious eyes and the cute small hands made Kyuhyun more curious. 

But as soon as he heard that voice, his world changed and shifted. Kyuhyun knew he was gone. 

The moment the older sang and their eyes met ever so briefly, Kyuhyun’s traitorous heart actually flinched for a moment.

‘Ah. oh shit.’ Usually not one to curse, Kyuhyun could only formulate those words in his mind. Outwardly, he looked cool, maybe even cold; only his eyes betrayed his conflicting feelings, widened impossibly in that moment and then dazed the next, heart going into overdrive. 

The moment popped when the song came to an unfortunate end and Kyuhyun was forced to introduce himself to the rest of the members. 

It was awkward to say the least and worse, his angel seemed to not like him so much as well, looking at him apprehensively (Better than the outright distaste and aggression were showing him though).

But Kyuhyun wasn’t deterred. He knew what he wanted and Cho Kyuhyun wasn’t one to give up. What’s more he was blessed to be roommates with Yesung of all people for his first night. Fate was really on his side.

‘So...you’re staying with me…” that low voice made Kyuhyun speechless and he could only nod. 

He only looked as the older flitted around the room to fix it, muttering somewhat angrily to himself that ‘his room wasn’t even prepared to have a second occupant, dammit Teuk-hyung..!

“Ah, Yesung-ssi, I can sleep on the floor…” Those dark eyes turned to him and he suddenly forgot to breathe for a moment while his heart.... ‘Dammit, heart stop flinching!

“No, you should sleep with me.” He choked at those words and was about to start spluttering when those tiny hands suddenly reached out and Kyuhyun closed his eyes in reflex, only to open them in surprise when the older’s baby fingers touched his philtrum and began rubbing it in earnest.

“Um..Hyung?” He liked the attention and the feel of Yesung’s hands but this was kind of weird.’So the rumours saying he had a philtrum fetish was true, huh.’ Kyuhyun deadpanned.

“Your philtrum is nice. C’mon let’s go to sleep already, we have to wake up early tomorrow.” Yesung gave Kyuhyun no room to protest as he pulled the younger onto the bed and placed the blanket over them. 

That night, sleep escaped Kyuhyun. I mean who could fall asleep right next to Yesung’s beautiful relaxed face? Kyuhyun wanted to stare at him all night and maybe just kiss those lips…

‘Kyuhyun get a hold of yourself. You will not attack your defenseless hyung and bandmate in his sleep dammit.’ The whole night Kyuhyun fought with himself, control tested to the limit.

Unforgettable night indeed.

You probably don’t know that I’ve been thinking about these things

Even my irregular heartbeat because I’m hiding them

I’m still afraid but I’m going to be brave now 

Over the years, Kyuhyun’s love for his weird hyung grew deeper and deeper. He was in too deep, there’d be no other than Yesung for him.

One would think that in the course of more or less 15 years, he’d slip up along the way or get caught. Fortunately, Yesung was the densest person he’d ever met. Plus he IS an actor and a pretty good one if he may say so himself, so no one suspected a thing. 

Maybe except one person though.

Kim freaking Heechul.

“Wow, you STILL haven’t confessed to Yesex? It’s practically been 14 years, you brat. Where’s the proud and confident Cho Kyuhyun I know?” The two of them were once again hanging out and drinking, even posing and taking pics for their Bubble update. 

And of course, with alcohol comes honest talks with no filter. Three hours into their drinking session, the two of them are drunk enough to talk about Kyuhyun’s stalemate of a love life.

“I admit you are really good at pretending that everything is fine and friendly whilst simultaneously getting multiple chances to touch and be touched by our oblivious Yesungie but don’t you think it’s time to finally confess? You even missed the chance when you guys were doing We Lived Together!” The older man scolded, scoffing when Kyuhyun dodged his hit to the shoulder but still firmly glaring at the younger in disapproval.

“Hyung! That was in front of the cameras! I couldn't do anything inappropriate!” Kyuhyun protested, wanting to defend himself. Plus admittedly he was just too happy at getting his hyung as his partner to have even entertained the thought of using it as a chance to confess.

“Aish, just admit that your genius brain malfunctioned the moment you saw that he was your partner. And haven’t you done almost everything borderline inappropriate possible to Yesung already? You even made a condition to feed each other and sing to each other, just to take advantage of Yesung’s inability to say no to you. Not to mention, your jealousy of him bringing up Hyukjae. Don't make the cameras an excuse, you were stupidly obvious, brat!” This time, Kyuhyun wasn’t able to escape Heechul’s hits.

“Ow! Stop it hyung, is it my fault that he’s so oblivious? I also want him to give me a sign that he likes me too, you know!” His outburst made Heechul pause and stare at him in disbelief. The sudden stop of Heechul’s assault made Kyuhyun open his eyes to stare at his hyung only to find him suddenly laughing like a hyena. 

“Are you serious? Ah, this is crazy. You know what? Leeteuk was actually right, the two of you really are meant to be! I give up on the two of you!” Heechul laughed at Kyuhyun before resuming his drinking, making the maknae feel a little stupid. Was he missing something here? Why was this psycho suddenly laughing and drinking like an old man who remembered a joke?

Kyuhyun wanted to interrogate his hyung to speak more clearly but as it was the older’s brain was already clearly addled by alcohol. Knowing he’d get nothing of coherence from his hyung, Kyuhyun decided to let it go but filed the conversation in his mind for future reference.

He still really wants to get this flinching over with and just confess to his Yesung hyung though... 

_I’m in love with you_

_Since a long time before_

_Ever since I first saw you until now_

_My heart flinched at you for a moment_

_Since then my world changed_

It was now his Yesung hyung’s turn to have a solo stage. They’d change into their black suits and Kyuhyun felt like the time when Yesung wore that choker was too short. That choker deserved to be on his hyung’s neck longer...Still, his hyung really outdid himself with his performance of Parallel lines. He still had goosebumps listening to that beautiful deep voice.

From his place backstage, he looks around his surrounding to ensure that no one was looking before whipping out his phone and takes new photos for his Yesung hyung collection, nevermind that he really seemed like a creep, standing near the stage just to get the best angle of Yesung performing and pouring his heart out

‘Ah...He looks and sounds so beautiful…That high note was amazing, how can anyone be this perfect... How would he sound when...” His heart once again flinched at each beautiful that beautiful mouth releases. His Yesung-filled thoughts preoccupied his genius mind so much that he didn’t notice Ryeowook come up next to him.

“….Being a Yesung akgae again, Kyuhyun?” The sudden appearance of another person made Kyuhyun jump in surprise, messing up his taking of an important picture of Yesung and making Kyuhyun quickly hide his phone behind him.

“Ryeowook! Did you sneak up on me? When did you get here?” Kyuhyun cursed his senses for being too overloaded of Yesung that he actually forgot the rest of his surroundings. He had gotten too immersed in Yesung’s visuals and singing that he actually forgot that he wasn’t alone at the moment

“Excuse me, I was looking for you since the stylist told me to give this to you but I couldn’t contact you. Most likely because you activated your Do Not disturb Mode in your phone in your effort to collect your new Yesung pictures.So, I decided to look around only to find you here near the stage stalking Yesung hyung again for your collection.” Ryeowook’s nonchalant speech and gestures made Kyuhyun open his mouth in protest to maybe try to defend himself but Ryeowook continued, not giving him a chance to speak.

“Also, why are you even hiding your phone from me? We all know you take pictures of Yesung hyung like a fansite when he isn’t paying attention. You’re too obvious. You do it so much that we all know what you’re doing with your phone isn't even playing games but more of taking pictures of hyung whenever you can. I can’t believe you tease him so much for taking so much selcas when you yourself take so many pictures of him, you weirdo.” Ryeowook scoffs and teases, enjoying the rare flustered look the maknae gives at his declaration. 

“Wait does EVERYONE know? Was I too obvious? Does Yesung hyung know? Does he think I’m being creepy? I mean he could think that I was just being cute, I could get away with just that but I thought I wasn’t being too weird…” Kyuhyun rambled, shaken by Ryeowook’s revelation. He thought he was being cool and smooth, does Yesung know yet he just kept quiet because he found Kyuhyun cute or was it just to retain their status quo and not let it become awkward between them.

“Calm down, Yesung hyung doesn’t notice, especially with you being extra careful to do your picture taking when he isn’t paying attention and when he does notice you when you slip up once in a blue moon, I always hear you make bullshit excuses that somehow fits into hyung’s logic so you’re safe. You should really just confess though. The sooner you confess, the faster you can get to hold and kiss hyung and be able to actually take pictures of him at a boyfriend angle rather than the stalker level your pics have now.” Ryeowook looked at Kyuhyun seriously but the maknae was back to taking pictures of his hyung’s performance that was ending in a bit.

“Have you been talking to Heechul hyung? You’re both saying the same thing!” Kyuhyun shot back, before quietly adding, “I’m not even sure about hyung’s feelings. I don’t want to ruin what we have now. I’d rather be his dongsaeng and makane rather than pushed away and be reduced to acquaintance should things not go according to plan.”

The same look Heechul had drifted onto Ryeowook’s face as the eternal maknae looked at Kyuhyun with an expression filled with exasperation and disbelief. 

“Are you serious? I was commenting about it because Siwon said he’s had enough of you looking like you want to murder each of us whenever we do fanservice with Yesung-hyung, but do you seriously think Hyung is gonna reject you? You’re his favorite dongsaeng and maknae, Kyu-ah!” Ryeowook wanted to facepalm, how can someone with a genius IQ act this way?

Kyuhyun guffawed, “What are you talking about, I do not stare!” before he quieted down again in realization. “...do I? I mean I do have the tendency to stare whenever you guys do skinship with hyung but I don’t do it that much right?” He usually just blatantly stared when his hyung was taking selca, that was the only time he was honest with his want to just stare at his hyung especially when he was smiling. 

“Wow, out of all the things I said, that was the only thing that registered. I give up, Leetuek hyung was right, you two are HOPELESS. I’m almost tempted to just lock the two of you into a room until the tension pushes the two of you to move.” Ryeowook facepalmed and even pinched his forehead. Honestly, he should be given some sort of emotional compensation for dealing with these two in KRY, that poster of their Beyond Live says it all. “You really just see Yesungie-hyung, don’t you?” The older looked at Kyuhyun with faux pity, shaking his head at how whipped he is.

“Wait, LEETEUK HYUNG again? What does he know that he’s connected to you and Heechul hyung talking to me about confessing? Yah-! ” Kyuhyun was cut off when the person they were talking about suddenly appeared, having finished his solo and was making his way towards them to change his clothes. Not even given a chance to talk to Yesung or to continue his talk with Ryeowook though, the director then pushed Ryeowook and Kyuhyun back onto the stage to continue the concert, much to Kyuhyun’s frustration at not being able to fully clarify everything AGAIN.

‘What timing. The show must go on though, I’ll just have to ask later. Hopefully, I won’t get distracted with Yesung-hyung’s antics this time.’ Kyuhyun mentally shook himself once again to resume the role of teasing maknae yet professional singer, convincing himself that all the moments he and Yesung faced and sang to each other in each song was mere coincidence.

Kyuhyun breezed through the ments joking naturally around his two hyungs and even getting their “rivals” D&E riled up by dancing part of their choreo as a spoiler after the two joked around pretending to sing When Were Us as their supposed spoiler. Though admittedly, his Yesung hyung was cute dancing after him, following his dance spoiler amidst the protest of Donghae and Eunhyuk

.

That question regarding his and Yesung’s awkwardness provided him the perfect opportunity to hug his hyung though so he was thankful to that ELF. More than that, the happy smile on his hyung’s face especially while blowing his birthday cake was worth it.

Not for the first time in their concert, Kyuhyun wished he could’ve taken new candid pictures of his hyung. He was at the perfect angle yet for sure taking out his phone would not only distract them but also spark rumors and maybe even the curiosity of his Yesung hyung himself which he could not risk at all.

Needless to say, Kyuhyun forgot to clarify anything with Ryeowook as well. He really only had Yesung hyung in his mind. 

_I’m happy to be beside you now_

_Words that I’ve cherished until now_

The concert ends on a happy note, the three of them having content smiles on their faces. They parted after one last advanced greeting to Yesung. Maybe Kyuhyun just imagined it but his Yesung-hyung kind of looked like he was going to say something but when Kyuhyun looked again, Yesung was talking to Ryeowook, back turned against him. 

He takes another candid photo while pretending to check his phone before his manager usher him to the van, passing by fans and waving to them. 

Once inside, the vehicle Kyuhyun sighs a bit, relaxing and resting his body due to being slightly tired after all the singing and goofing around he did in the concert. 

His mind, though, was far from being in a resting and relaxing state as Kyuhyun comtemplates what to send to his beloved Yesung hyung. 

'Well, technically, I did promise him that I'd send him a birthday message at midnight… “ Kyuhyun sighed, thoughts still filled with Yesung hyung up to now. 

His thoughts were whirling, filled with ideas of what he should do. He wanted to be casual like during the concert but at the same time he didn’t want to be like the others. Should he send a meme? A short greeting? Or -

‘Just call him like usual!' His traitorous mind called out. He always called his Yesung hyung up during his birthday and while they weren’t as active in contacting each other due to Kyuhyun’s overpacked schedule, he could definitely make time to greet his beloved hyung.

Suddenly the car stops near their dorm and Kyuhyun realizes that he used all the travel time merely contemplating on what he should do to greet Yesung. He steps out, hand carrying the few stuff he decided to take with him, bowing and muttering a thank you to his manager.

“By the way Kyuhyun...” The older’s serious tone makes Kyuhyun direct his attention to him with a questioning, confused look, “...don’t just call Yesung. Go to him after your run. You should just confess your feelings to him straight out, no sugar coating. Don’t say it casually or jokingly like you always do. Make sure he understands, I’m sure you’d both be happier that way. Leeteuk knows even us managers are tired of the two of you tiptoeing each other when you two should just get into a room together.” Yongsun didn’t even bother waiting for Kyuhyun to snap out from his shock and reply before closing the window and driving off. 

“Did Yongsun-hyung just do that to me? And Leeteuk-hyung again? Seriously at this rate I’m wondering who DOESN’T know! Why are they all telling me to confess, what part of ‘I don’t want Yesung hyung and I to become awkward if I confess and he rejects me’ do they not understand? Honestly, these people...! ” Kyuhyung grumbles as he rides the elevator, thankfully alone to stew in his thoughts.

He reaches the dorms still grumbling as he opens the door to see Donghae and Eunhyuk still in the same outfit they wore a while ago as the surprise guests in KRY’s beyond live concert. This time though, they were watching a movie instead, clearly resting and relaxing from their preparations for their upcoming album.

The two turned their head toward the door at seeing it open with Hyukjae jumping to his feet and actually hitting Kyuhyun the moment he walked through the door and closed it. 

“Yah Cho Kyuhyun! How could you actually spoil the point dance of our upcoming comeback! You crazy brat!” The older playfully hit Kyuhyun’s head more, he and Donghae even made promises to each other not to spoil anything only for this brat to ruin it all by dancing such a long portion of the dance as the spoiler. 

“Ow, Hyung! Yes hyung I’m back, Thank you for welcoming me home.” Kyuhyun sarcastically, trying to get out of Hyukjae’s hold. “Plus hyung, in case you forgot, we’re Super Junior, who among us is not crazy? It’s also your fault for singing When Were Us when we asked for a spoiler. Now, did you do the dishes this time?”

“You brat, don’t change the subject! Also, when are you gonna confess to Yesung hyung? The fans may be oblivious to your longing stares but honestly, I wanted to retch at the fond eyes you were making at Yesung hyung the whole time! Isn’t about time the two of you just give up the push and pull game you’re playing? You even copied my style of being Jerry, you brat!” Hyukjae was honestly just trying to change the subject from him washing the dishes but even he was tired of the dance his hyung and this bratty dongsaeng were dancing. He just wanted them to finally get together and be happy, especially if it gets the both of them finally sorting out whatever tension they always have when they’re in the same room. 

“Wha- Now who is changing the subject?Why are you mentioning Yesung hyung all of a sudden? What are you talking about hyung, I don’t-” Kyuhyun tried to deflect but this time even the one he thought was almost as oblivious and innocent as Yesung hyung, Donghae, actually spoke up with a serious voice. 

“Kyuhyun, don’t bother playing innocent with us, that only works on Yesung hyung. Honestly even I could see your blatant pining. It only took me a few years to see it, how could you two still not be together after nearly 15 years? What are you waiting for Kyu? For Yesung hyung to get tired of waiting for a sign that you always hide? For Yesung hyung to get stolen by another man? If you’re just playing Kyuhyun, then stop. You know how delicate and sensitive Yesung hyung is. He’s our favorite hyung and we won’t stand if you hurt him!” Donghae’s outburst wasn’t registering into Kyuhyun’s genius brain, just why was EVERYONE pushing him to confess? And just when Kyuhyun opened his mouth to finally retort, Hyukjae overlapped and interrupted him. Is this their revenge on him spoiling their dance, these two were seriously- 

“Plus Shindong hyung told me to tell you to stop staring at Yesung hyung all the time! And to get you and Yesung hyung together as soon as possible! Even he’s starting to get sick at how whenever he edits anything we do, yes even the MVs, he always has to deal with seeing you look like an abandoned puppy waiting for his owner at Yesung hyung, and Yesung hyung looking like at you like you hung the sun, moon and stars in the sky for him. You two really should stop acting like magnets attracting each other, the tension getting too much for us. Please stop our suffering and confess already. Get together and finally sort out that sexual tension you guys always have for the past 15 years please.” Hyukjae knew he was basically outing Yesung by telling Kyuhyun this but the two really should get their shit together, honestly from what he’d heard even the managers were tired of these two’s flirting.

“...What do you mean Yesung hyung looks at me like I hung the sun, moon and stars in the sky for him?” This was too much information, Kyuhyun had a genius IQ but this overflow of information was causing his brain to malfunction and this was the only sentence that escaped his mouth. 

The deep sighs and twin looks of resignation he got from both Donghae and Eunhyuk only made Kyuhyun’s brows furrow deeper, “That’s what you got from that? Oh my god, Leeteuk hyung was right, you guys are unbelievable-” At the mention of their leader’s name again, Kyuhyun interrupted him. This was the last straw, Leetuek hyung again, he wouldn’t let it slide this time.

“Leeteuk hyung again? What does he know? Why is he always mentioned whenever someone pushes me to confess to Yesung hyung? No, You know what, don’t bother explaining. Donghae hyung, call Leetuek hyung, I need him to be the one to explain everything to me.” Kyuhyun was seriously getting angry and frustrated at how he feels like he is getting played with and it all has something to do with their duck leader Leeteuk. He needs him to explain everything now, explain in a way he can understand instead of the continuous indecipherable fragments the other members were giving him. 

His fishy hyung, sensing his brewing bad mood, immediately did as told and dialed Leeteuk’s number. Both Donghae and Hyukjae felt Kyuhyun’s mood dropping the longer the dial tone rang. At the last moment, it was picked up with both Donghae and Hyukjae held their breath at how the exchange between Kyuhyun and Leeteuk would go.

“Teuk-hyung-!” The moment that it was picked up, Kyuhyun immediately opened his mouth to give a scathing comment only to falter when the voice that came out wasn’t his hyung’s at all.

“Oh, sorry. I think you have the wrong number. I just got this phone number today.” The person at the other end of the call immediately brought it down, seemingly able to sense something wrong. 

“That hyung! Did he change his number without telling us AGAIN? Ugh!” Honestly, Hyukjae wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation but he didn;t want to be on the receiving end of Kyuhyun’s anger especially since he’s the one physically present with him.

Kyuhyun racked his brain, wanting to tear apart something preferably Leeteuk hyung for subjecting him to this emotional distress. His tried to take calming breaths to try and ease his annoyance but all he got was worse and worse ideas. Suddenly- 

“Oh well. Desperate times call for desperate measures.” The moment these words were uttered by the evil maknae, both Donghae and Hyukjae gulped, praying for Leeteuk hyung to be saved from this evil, contemplating even trying to summon Yesung via thought since only he could tame this beast.

Kyuhyun paid them no mind though, video calling a familiar number, muttering “Pick up, pick up.” impatiently and repeatedly. Thankfully, the person picked up much quickly.

“Yah! Kyuhyun, you damn brat! You better be thankful I’m on break, that’s the only reason why I answered your call! What do you want, I’m in the middle of filming? Aren’t you supposed to prepare your birthday greeting to your beloved Yesung hyung before wasting another year of his life by doing nothing but stare and take pictures of him like a besotted fool?!”

“Heechul hyung, I need you to add Leeteuk hyung to this call. I need answers and it seems only he will give it to me without twisting and turning anything.” Heechul was clearly annoyed but Kyuhyun was even more so. He was willing to be subjected to Heechul hyung’s wrath just so he could finally connect why Leeteuk kept on getting mentioned whenever someone pushed him to confess to his Yesung hyung.

“Tch! This is about Yesex again no? The things I do for that AB brother of mine. Just confess to him already you brat!” Heechul was muttering the words angrily but from the sound of another dial tone, he followed Kyuhyun’s order to call Leeteuk. 

“Hello? Heechul-ah? Aren’t you supposed to be filming right now? Why are you calling me all of a sudden?” The voice nearly made Kyuhyun snarl. Here was the person with all the answers that was plaguing him this whole time.

“Leeteuk hyung! Tell it to me straight and clearly. Just why is everyone pushing me to confess to Yesung hyung? Just what did you tell everyone? Did you also tell Yesung hyung, is that why he was looking at me weirdly these past few days?” Kyuhyun sounded angry in his initial outburst but then actually started to look and sound pitiful the moment he uttered his concern the past few days. 

If was really paying attention though, he’d see Leetuek and Hyukjae deadpan and facepalm simultaneously at his words, Heechul looking ton between looking concerned and laughing and Donghae looking at him with pitiful eyes as he sees that Kyuhyun looks like he wants to cry. 

“Ah...I can’t believe I’m the one who has to say this to you Kyu-ah, because you’re the one with the genius brain, but confess to Yesungie as soon as you can.” The words were clearly not the explanation he was looking for because Kyuhyun’s face gained a dangerous edge as he opened his mouth angrily.

“Why? Why do you all keep telling me this? I’ve told you countless times that I don’t want to change the status quo between me and Yesung hyung. I’d rather be the annoying teasing maknae to him rather than become nothing at all. I’d rather be at his side as his dongsaeng rather than get ignored and avoided by hyung!” Kyuhyun was breathing heavily, unaware of the petulant pout that was appearing on his face.

“Aish, you know what, I’ll be the one to tell him Jungsu!” Heechul ignored Leeteuk’s exclamation of “Heechul No!” and continued, “You ask why Yesungie’s been looking at you weirdly these past few days? Because Yesung has finally decided to accept his feelings for you may never be reciprocated after all these years. Honestly I think he’s been in love with you since the very beginning but he was just too oblivious until it reached the point that he couldn't lie to himself anymore, that day you got into the accident. He’s been playing the push and pull game with you all these years looking for a sign that you might like him back but you kept on hiding everything as well. He nearly gave in multiple times: when you got into the accident, when he entered his military hiatus, when you entered military hiatus but he kept telling me that he doesn’t want to burden you with his feelings and that he’d rather be just a hyung to you than become nothing at all. The two of you have the same feelings these past few years and now he’s getting tired of waiting to the point that he’s convincing himself that he’s never had a chance!”

“...What?” His poor heart flinched then started working overdrive, beating so fast. The shock was palpable on his face. Cho Kyuhyun, a genius, had been reduced to single syllable speech.

“It’s true Kyu-ah, we’ve been trying to convince him that you like him back but you know Yesung best. He’s stubborn when he wants to and worse, he’s also too oblivious and dense. If you don’t make a move now, you might end up losing Yesung as a romantic interest completely.”

” 

“...What?” He still wasn’t registering anything, his brain felt numb as a feeling of hope and despair mixed into an uncomfortable churning combination in the pit of his stomach. 

“It’s true Kyu-ah. I meant what I said earlier. Speed up your movements a little Kyuhyun-ah. My sources have been telling me that there are people starting to get close to Yesungie with bad intentions. They’re all getting closer and closer to Yesung hyung each day while you are too busy with all your shows and activities. If hyung somehow completely convinces himself that he’ll give up on you, one of those bad people might whisk him away from you.” Donghae

“...What?” By this point even Donghae wanted to hit Kyuhyun’s head in an effort to wake up the maknae from the shocked daze he was left in.

“Aish, stop repeating yourself like a broken machine, brat. This just means that you like hyung and hyung likes you back. You’re both the same, always questioning and being careful while loving each other from afar. Just make your move now! I swear to all deities out there, Cho Kyuhyun, make Yesung hyung’s this year the best he’s ever had or you’ll have to answer to all four of us here.” 

“I’m not scared of any of you.” The automatic snarky response had Leeteuk smiling since it meant Kyuhyun’s big brain was finally back online after the information overload. 

“Go and confess to Yesung, Kyu-ah. It’s long overdue. I have to go now, I have something to do. Heechul, your filming?” As if a bubble had burst, Leeteuk’s statement had snapped all of them into attention as everyone was reminded that they had stuff to do. 

“Ah shit, this is your fault brat! Your long running drama better finally be coming to an end. I mean it Cho Kyuhyun, you better be dating Yesex the next time I see you!” Without another word, Heechul ends the call on his end. 

“I hope to see you and Yesung dating the next time we see each other too, Kyu-ah. Be gentle okay? I know you know that Yesung’s sensitive and delicate even if he tries to portray otherwise. Goodbye Kyu-ah, Hae-ah, Hyuk-ah. Take care of yourselves.” The leader smiled at Kyuhyun encouragingly one last time before also ending the call 

“So what’s your plan now. Kyuhyun? Will you meet Yesung hyung now? I’m surprised you didn’t storm off the moment it was confirmed that Yesung hyung felt the same way, there was the sign you’ve been waiting for all these years.” Hyukjae raised an eyebrow at Kyuhyun who seemed to be deep in thought, a pensive frown on his face. 

“Ah! How about this Kyu-ah! I’m meeting Yesung hyung right now! And before you go all possessive maknae on me, this is because I’m personally giving my gift to him. Why don’t you come with me then after I leave hyung, You get hyung alone and go in right for the kill?” Donghae clapped his hands, a bright smile appearing on his handsome face as he imagines how the scenario will turn out.

“No.” Only for Kyuhyun to cut his fantasies, making him pouty at being denied. “No, I’ll pass on that hyung. I’ll plan my confession for now, I want to do it on his birthday. Heechul hyung said to make it Yesung-hyung’s best birthday so I’ll do my best to do exactly that. Plus, I also have to run now. Goodbye Donghae, Hyukjae.” The maknae passes them quickly, most likely to change into running clothes, hands findling with his phone.

“Yah brat! Use honorifics, we’re still older than you!” Hyukjae shouts after him only to have the door slammed shut. 

Suddenly Donghae speaks up. “Ah that reminds me we still don’t have Teuk-hyung’s number.” 

The revelation made Hyukjae facepalm, “Aish, that old man…” 

_I’m in love with you_

_Since a long time before_

_While hoping that maybe you’re just like me_

_My heart flinched at you for a moment_

_Since then my world changed_

Kyuhyun just finished his run and changed into a sweater that the stylists told him made him look handsome. He was determined to look his best and convince his Yesung hyung that he’s the best choice for him.

He looks religiously at the clock, wanting to perfectly time his confession to Yesung’s birthday exactly. 

He was waiting for the clock to strike midnight near Yesung’s house, his run that was meant to clear his mind not enough to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Even just the thought of confessing to his hyung and imagining him accepting his feelings and hugging and (if he was lucky) kissing him, made Kyuhyun’s face color and his heart going into overdrive. 

Suddenly, His phone alarm went off, signalling that it was already 12 midnight, his Yesung hyung’s birthday. 

He had already planned it off in his head but doing theory into practice was still the hardest thing to do. 

He doesn't know where he gets the courage but he sends some of his more tame candidly taken pictures to his Yesung hyung. All of them the shots he took while they were doing their Beyond Live concert. 

However, Kyuhyun doesn't miss the opportunity to play his part as mischievous maknae by sending his hyung the pictures with a caption of : [Our Yesex, because of Corona, you can’t have a birthday party...but Happy Birthday! ♡ ]

Almost immediately his phone vibrates with Yesung’s reply of [Thank you Kyu-ah! ♡]. 

Figures, his hyung would answer almost immediately considering that Yesung was always glued to the phone almost 24 hours a day. Also, his cute hyung must have been anticipating ELFs birthday projects and greetings in different social media, he was surely wide awake right now. 

Suddenly, his phone vibrates and he frowns seeing the different greetings the other members sent. Sometimes, he really wonders why he even subscribed to Yesung’s bubble… but all of the pictures Yesung sends in all his social media and Bubble end up in Kyuhun’s Yesung folder.

The other members’ birthday greetings to Yesung flow in and Kyuhyun has a comment for each one of them. 

“Hue-ppy Birthday and wow, Hyukjae that cheapskate, 3000 won can’t even buy a proper snack. Yesung-hyung is already that thin yet…”

“Leeteuk hyung sending a simple happy birthday greeting and is that supposed to be Shimkoong?” 

“Ah, so this is what Ryeowook was working on, urgh such effort… Maybe I should have also done this…”

“What the, what is this photo Siwon sent, did he have to send this? That hyung, he actually touched Yesung hyung like that…” 

And finally his greeting... 

“ ‘For Kkuru sent a lot of stolen shots’, that's not even a dent on my collection hyung.” He smiles at Yesung calling him by their designated We Lived together nickname before frowning at Yesung writing, “...Did we only contact each other on our birthdays?...I knew I was busy but other times we were together so I didn’t need to contact him, what is this hyung saying? He’s making us look awkward again” Kyuhyun unconsciously pouted. 

His hands dial his hyung’s phone number committed to his heart and memory, smiling when the older immediately picks up unlike his other hyungs. 

“Kyu-ah?” Ah, that voice sounded so beautiful and sweet even when it came from a phone. 

“Yesungie-hyung happy birthday!” Heechul was right, he really was a besotted fool for this beautiful man he is currently calling.

The laugh that erupted was like hearing cherubs’ melodies, it was that heavenly. “Did you call me just to say that? You already sent your birthday greetings by chat though?”

“Hyung, you were the one who told me that I should call you on your birthday! I know you were just joking at the concert but since it’s your birthday I wanted to at least greet you personally.” Kyuhyun was sure he was smiling like a fool at hearing his hyung’s voice sound so happy.

“...You didn’t have to Kyu-ah...but thank you. I’m happy you greeted me personally like this.” Yesung’s voice quieted a bit but the gratefulness was more evident as his hyung’s tone dropped to a near purr, raising goosebumps across his skin, he was momentarily dazed before remembering just why he went there and waiting since 11 pm. 

“Ah, what I mean to say was that, Hyung, I really meant I’m gonna greet you personally, so come down, I’m in front of your house.” He probably sounded a bit demanding but his heart flinched at the thought of seeing his hyung’s face, he just wanted to see him much sooner.

“...what?” The pause in his hyungs tone was clear, then suddenly it was a flurry of words, “Kyuhyun, it’s so late, I mean early in the morning! It’s almost one in the morning! What are you doing here?! Wait a minute, I’m coming down right now. Are you wearing enough layers there? You know what, I’m bringing a jacket down too. Why did you even come here you idiot!” Even when he was the one inconveniencing his hyung, his Yesung hyung still cared most about his well-being. This was really one of the things his Yesung hyung did that always never fails to make his heart do flips. 

“Hyung. I came here to greet you happy birthday personally.” He was playing it cool but he was nervous inside, he was going in circles by repeating his previous statement. His hyung was too observant though, because his cat-like eyes narrowed at Kyu’s sentence, clearly noticing that he repeated himself.

“I know, that was what you said on the phone. What for though? You already greeted me on the chat, you already greeted me over the phone, You didn’t have to go through all the trouble of going here at this hour. Are you all right, Kyu-ah, did something happen that you had to come here?” Having those eyes focused on him both scared and emboldened Kyuhyun. Scared because this could change the balance he’s worked hard for these past 15 years. Yet emboldened because he knows that he could finally claim the hyung he’s always wanted for years as his and his only. 

He takes a step forward and envelopes his hyung into a tight hug, burrowing his face into Yesung’s hair, not letting go or loosening the hold even when the man in his arms jumped at his sudden move before struggling to get out, most likely to properly ask Kyuhyun what was wrong. 

“...Hyung, I can't take it anymore...” His statement makes Yesung pause in his movements. It’s not like he didn’t want to be in Kyuhyun’s arms but his dongsaeng was his priority at the moment, even more than his own selfish desires. 

“Kyu-ah? What’s wrong with you? Are you drunk? Did you drink wine before coming here?” Yesung couldn’t get out of Kyuhyun’s hold so he settled for wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist and just enjoying the warmth Kyuhyun emits. 

“Hyung, just listen to me please. Don’t say anything until I’m done, okay?” Kyuhyun feels Yesung nod in his hold and hears a small muffled okay from where Yesung’s face is pushed into his chest.

Kyuhyun takes a deep breath before pouring out his entire feelings for this man, feelings that have lasted 15 years. 

He opens his mouth to express his feelings the best way a person like him could: singing.

🎶I’m in love with you….Since a long time before...While hoping that maybe you’re just like me… My heart flinched at you for a moment….Since then my world changed 🎶

He could hear his Yesung hyung gasp at his song choice and the lyrics it contains so before his hyung could have the chance to regain his bearings and talk, he took over, intent on just letting it all out.

“Hyung, I wanted to be satisfied in being just your dongsaeng but no matter what I do, my heart keeps doing all these flips around you. Whenever you shower me with affection, I just want to keep all your attention all to myself, to the point that when you shower the other hyungs with even just a little bit of your attention, I wanna hurt them.” The bitterness of his voice bled through, hands tightening around Yesung.

“I’ve always felt something for you since we first met and you made me sleep beside you on that first night. Even before that, when I was just a mere trainee, I’ve always admired you and your voice. The more I got to know you, the deeper these feelings went. When I got in that accident, your promise to me made me want to make you mine so bad but we were too busy that I didn't want to distract you or hinder Super Junior.” His feelings of regret surface and buble through, Kyuhyun closing his eyes as his breathing got quicker. 

“When you were on military hiatus, I could see you sometimes but I realized that I hated it when you were far from me. When I went on my military hiatus and you were busy to the point that you could barely visit me, I realized that it was not enough that I was just by your side. But by my own cowardice I kept quiet all these years. I waited and waited for a sign like a fool.” He really hated his past decisions, he should have made a move all those years ago. 

“You saw the pictures I sent you right? That isn’t even the beginning of it, Hyung. These past years I’ve been collecting candid pictures of you, all pictures of how you look to me, how I view you through my eyes. I’ve always taken them like a stalker but I didn’t know how to express myself without risking you running away from my obsessive tendencies.” He was confessing everything today, the best and the worst side of Kyuhyun, he was offering it all to Yesung. 

“Today was supposed to be another birthday where I greeted you like usual and continued to hide my feelings but the rest of the guys finally pushed me to realize that if I keep on delaying this confession of mine, I might end up losing you entirely. I don’t want to lose you as a hyung but I’d kill myslf if I ended up losing you to another person because I didn’t have the guts to confess my feelings.” Donghae and Heechul’s statement scared him the most, he couldn’t imagine how his heart would break if he saw his hyung choosing another person.

“Hyung you know me. I’m the evil, selfish, possessive, spoiled maknae of Super Junior. All these years, I've denied myself, trying to distance myself from you in fear of rejection and of a change in our relationship and dynamic. This time though, I’ve decided to be brave. I want to stop hoping and second guessing our relationship. I’ve already made up my mind. Even if you reject me, I will make you fall in love with me. Choose me. Please be mine. Yesung-hyung... I love you” He takes a deep breath before sighing. He’s given everything up now, his heart now rests solely in the small hands of this man who’s always had it unknowingly. 

A feeling of wetness on his chest makes him widen his eyes.“Hyung, are you...crying?” This statement causes Yesung to snap his head up and the two end up looking at each other eye to eye with Kyuhyun leaning down and staring, trying to not get lost in those obsidian eyes.

“You idiot, do you know how long I’ve been second guessing myself, if I was misreading the signs you’ve been giving me? All these years, I kept on trying to deny my feelings for you because you deserve better than me but I’ve reached the point where I can’t even stop myself from showing my feelings for you as blatantly as I could.” The tears were breaking Kyuhyun’s heart. Yesung looked beautiful even if he was crying or smiling but Kyuhyun hated those tears the most. 

“You jerk, I was almost ready to give you up this year! I promised myself that I would let you go after today because I thought you’d never look my way. We’re both fools, I can’t believe it took us this long to finally admit our feelings…” The quiet revelation has Kyuhyun leaning even further to place his and Yesung’s forehead together, a beautiful smile lighting up Kyuhyun’s face. 

“Does this mean you’re mine hyung?” He couldn’t keep the exhilaration and excitement out of his voice. He needed to assure himself that this was reality and not a cruel dream. That Yesung was finally his.

“Yes, idiot maknae. I’m yours, though I’ve always been yours from the start.” Yesung felt like he was melting at the intensity Kyuhyun’s eyes were boring on him but gets caught off guard when Kyuhyun fully leans down and captures his lips in a kiss. 

The kiss was full of passion, Kyuhyun trying to pour all those years of pining and longing into their first kiss. Even when Yesung was hitting his chest to make him let go for a moment of air, he never relented, devouring the older’s lips until even he needed the air.

Yesung was left breathless, knees weak at the lack of oxygen to the point that only Kyuhyun’s hold on him was supporting him from collapsing. 

Kyuhyun gulped at seeing the state HE left his Yesung hyung in, Pink lips bruised at the intensity of their make out session and glistening with saliva, mouth opened slightly as he panted heavily after Kyuhyun literally took away his air and face flushed so beautifully.

“Hyung, you really don't know what you do to my control. You’ve already said you’re mine. I won't let you take it back. I will never let you go. Yesung hyung who made my heart flinch form the very day I met you, I love you so much.” He’ll hurt anyone who tries to separate them. Hearing his Yesung hyung reply his own “ I love you too” completed his whole life though, he’ll never get tired of those lips and that voice saying it to him.

The two took pictures once they recovered, happy and content smiles on their faces, new memories for them to share, this time as a couple who loved each other. Kyuhyun intended to post it on his instagram but his account wouldn’t work. 

“What about we use mine?” Yesung offered, already scrolling through the number of photos they took but Kyuhyun shook his head before wrapping his arms around his hyung again, this time in a back hug. 

“No, I wanted it to be on my account. It’s probably a sign that I should keep these pictures to myself. This is even better actually, I get to keep all these pictures of you to myself. My Yesung hyung collection gains new pictures that are mine and mine only.” Yes, his selfish flinching heart rears its ugly head again. He’d rather keep all these photos to himself, the world has no need to see the more intimate sides of Yesung hyung, those were all Kyuhyun’s now. 

“You brat. You should be thankful I love you enough to tolerate your possessiveness.” The words were seemingly harsh but the playful smile on Yesung’s face told him that he actually liked Kyuyhyun’s attention for him. 

“Does this mean you’ll finally stop hanging out with Namo-hyung and Sungjoon-hyung? You’re mine now so you should stop hanging out with other men. The members are okay but you should also minimize the skinship and fanservice you do with them.” The playful,joking tone contrasted with the sharp glint in Kyuhyun’s eyes. He knew everyone wanted Yesung to a certain degree. 

“Kyu-ah, don’t push it. I’ll still hang out with my friends and display my affection for the members no matter what you say. You just have to stop being jealous because I’m yours and yours only at the end of the day.” Yesung placed a strategic kiss to Kyuhyun’s sensitive neck to disarm him. Laughing when he notices that Kyuhyun’s eyes turned hazy at his actions. 

“But hyung!” This little minx he calls a boyfriend was playing unfair, barely an hour of being in a relationship Yesung already spotted his vulnerable weakness when it comes to his neck. 

“No buts! I love you but I draw the line. Also, I can’t believe you confessed using your newly released OST out of all possible songs!” Yesung let out an exasperated laugh Kyuhyun will always be Kyuhyun and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hyung, I sang that song with you in mind, so I thought I should use it to confess to you as well. Plus you liked it didn’t you. I mean, I felt you shudder in my arms when I sang it to you. Did my voice turn you on?” The taller man initially pouted before gaining a smirk, lowering his head and attacking his hyung’s neck in revenge.

“I must be fucking crazy to be in love with you. Ugh, you are insufferable, F*ck you.” Yesung held back a moan, but his body shivered, betraying him. 

“Hyung, I should be the one doing that to you instead.” Kyuhyun shifted from merely nuzzling his hyung’s delicious neck to biting it and sucking on it to form a hickey. Kyuhyun’s possessive side growled in satisfaction. His Yesung marked as Kyuhyun’s only.,

“Ah, You perverted maknae!” Both of their eyes meet and both their hearts flinch for a moment in sync. They share a smile between the two of them, eyes dripping with love for each other. Not in this lifetime. There was no way they’d let each other go.

Kyuhyun knew Yesung was the one. His heart flinched only for a moment but he knew this love would last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please don’t be shy to talk to me on twitter, I’m @oncelfcaratstay! Hm… Should I give Yesung’s point of view using Your Eyes? Or a smut sequel? Just Kidding, it took everything I had to write this AHAHAHA! Please comment on what I can improve on your feedback is the most precious thing for me! Thank you again for reading!


End file.
